1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing energy without creating pollution or using any known consumables currently employed to produce energy. It is a means and apparatus for extracting energy as a function of the relative density between an object and a fluid, e.g., displacement of water. It is a more efficient way of extracting potential energy from a mass of water than the ancient water wheel or modern turbine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Water has been used by man for centuries to do work and create energy. This has always been accomplished as a function of gravity induced motion of the water. The earliest known devices were simple water wheels which have evolved into modern turbines used in hydroelectric systems employing massive dams. These devices are very inefficient. Potential energy is lost as water flows past the paddles or turbine blades behind the mass of water causing the paddle or blade to move and before the next paddle or blade is in position to be fully engaged by the flowing water.
More recently, tide machines have been used to create energy by displacement. The displacement in such devices is not of water but of a buoyant device. Water has only been thought of as a means to float something, i.e, a displacer. Displacement of liquid was done from the top down and this displacement is what causes the displacer to be lifted in a tide machine where the displacer is less dense than the liquid. The present invention is a breakthrough in displacement practices. The displacer is allowed to move upwards while displacement of the water remains constant.